1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to power control switches, and more particularly, to a rotary power control switch capable of performing many different functions.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Rotary power control switches are known in the prior art. Such devices are typically used in the home as dimmer switches for lights or motor controls for fans and the like. There are also industrial applications for such switches.
There are basically two types of switching potentiometers commercially available. These may be classified as the rotary type or the bush-button type. Rotary type switches are typically operated by rotating the control knob to switch on the power and then continuing to rotate the control knob until the desired setting is reached. Switches for lights tend to initially make electrical contact at high resistances to prevent a power surge in the bulbs, thus extending their lives; rotation of the control knob increases brightness. Switches for motors tend to initially provide full power to overcome inertia, and continued rotation lowers amperage.
Push-button switches are generally two types, push-pull or push-push (reciprocating). Once a desired level of power has been set, the unit may be activated by simply pushing or pulling the control knob. Both push-button and rotary type switches may be connected to provide three-way control as shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,259,619, issued to Wall. Also, a full-on bypass may be provided to eliminate power loss in the full-on position.
The difficulty for manufacturers of such switches is the requirement that different housings, circuitry, and mechanical parts be used for each different type of switch. The cost of separate molds, circuit boards, and extra assembly lines can be exorbitant. It would therefore be desirable and advantageous to devise an adaptable rotary power control switch whose construction provides for interchangeability of parts, thus lessening the economical burdens on manufacturers who wish to produce a complete line of such switches.